Far Or Near
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Para melhor ou para pior. Ela nunca se esqueceria desses pequenos detalhes. / Concurso FranHyuuga/ GaaHina


**FAR OR NEAR**

~:~

_Índia, seus cabelos nos ombros caídos,_  
><em>Negros como a noite que não tem luar;<em>  
><em>Seus lábios de rosa para mim sorrindo<em>  
><em>E a doce meiguice desse seu olhar.<em>

~:~

**Capítulo Único**

Seu tio disse-lhe que ele não poderia sair do quarto. No entanto, uma curiosidade característica de sua idade o fez desobedecê-lo. Desceu as escadas nas pontas dos pés, e parou bem no mesmo instante em que o viu conversando com um homem que ele não conhecia. Seu tio estava de costa para si, e o homem a sua frente parecia entretido demais na conversa para notá-lo.

Atrás dele, um pequeno vulto escondia-se em suas pernas. Esticou um pouco o pescoço e com alguma esforço conseguiu localizar uma garota de pele pálida e curtos cabelos negros. Ela também o viu, mais não se mexeu, mais sorriu. Um sorriso doce que incentivou a sorrir também. Um sorriso sem dentes, mais amistoso o suficiente para a garota soltar as mãos da vestimenta do pai e ficar um pouco mais visível.

— _Gaara, eu falei para você não sair do seu quarto. — _a voz serena revelava uma censura quase paternal.

— _Desculpe. — _pediu, fazendo menção de subir de volta para o seu quarto. Yashamaru suspirou.

— _Espere. Já que está aqui, — _ele fez um sinal para a garota se aproximar. — _Hinata, este é meu sobrinho mais novo, Gaara. Gaara essa é Hyuuga Hinata e ela passara alguns dias conosco._

— _Olá. _— Hinata cumprimentou timidamente. E recebeu uma resposta igualmente tímida.

— _Agora que já se conhecem. Que tal você amostrar o quarto de brinquedo para ela, Gaa-chan? —_ incentivou, e de uma maneira um tanto acanhada Gaara levou-a para o andar de cima. Quando percebeu que as crianças estavam longe o suficiente, o loiro voltou-se para o homem de olhos prateados. — _Por quanto tempo você planeja deixá-la aqui? _

— _Pouco tempo. Só quero que as coisas se acalmem, logo virei buscá-la, não se preocupe._

— _Tudo bem. — _concordou —_ Posso mantê-la segura por esse período._

**~X~ **

Olhava maravilhada para a estante com brinquedos. Não que ela não tivesse brinquedos, ela tinha, mais aqueles eram muito diferentes dos seus. Olhou para todo o quarto, e finalmente achou algo que lhe era familiar. Era redondo, cheio, e multicolorido.

— _Quer brincar? — _interrogou, quando percebeu o olhar dela fixou-se em sua bola. Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

— '_Tá com você. — _gritou Gaara, jogou-lhe a bola, e sorrido, saiu correndo. Ainda aturdida pela atitude do companheiro de brincadeiras, ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, até o ruivo voltar para encará-la.

— _Ei,— _chamou-a impaciente, e logo ela levantou os olhos para fitá-lo. —_ você não vai me pegar não? — _perguntou, e antes mesmo de obter a resposta a bola já estava vindo em sua diferença. A menina sorriu gostosamente quando percebeu que ele não conseguiria desviar a tempo, no entanto, parou de rir quando a bola parou a milímetros do rosto do menino sendo amparada por uma 'mão' feita de areia.

O corpo de Gaara ficou rígido. Com os olhos verdes fixos nos dela, esperando um rechaço ou qualquer expressão ao qual já estava familiarizado. Mais não houve nada. Ela simplesmente sorriu, e num tom infantil sussurrou:

— _Tá com você._

E pela primeira vez ele se sentiu como alguém comum. Pegou a bola e foi atrás da menina. Yashamaru assistia a cena de longe, e suspirou aliviado quando o pior não aconteceu. Ficou o resto da tarde olhando as crianças e agradeceu aos céus por nada ter acontecido.

**~X~**

Logo após a refeição, as crianças voltaram para o quarto de Gaara na intenção de brincar mais, porém, o dia festivo de brincadeiras estava começando a cobrar vida, e com um longo bocejo Hinata anunciou que estava com sono.

— _Quer dormir um pouco? — _perguntou o garoto apontando para a própria cama. Hinata assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, no entanto, logo parou.

— _Você vai dormir também? _

— _Não. — _negou balançando os cabelos ruivos._ — Não tenho sono._

— _Ah! — _soltou um suspirou desanimado, e assim que viu o garoto se afastar, interpelou: — _Espere, — _pediu segurando-o pela manga da blusa. — _V-Você... Me faria companhia? — _perguntou, e logo emendou: — _Só até eu dormir._

— _Eu... — _Gaara titubeou. — _Tudo bem. Fico até você dormir. — _consentiu, e um calor desconhecido subiu-lhe ao peito assim que a Hyuuga abriu um imenso sorriso.

Tomou uma decisão. Gostava de sorrisos. Principalmente os dela.

— _Gostei de ter te conhecido. — _a menina disse poucos minutos antes de cair no sono.

— _Também gostei de ter te conhecido. — _soltou para nada, e, ao invés de ir embora como disse que iria, passou a noite velando o sono da sua nova amiga.

**~X~**

O sol já estava alto quanto ela acordou, e pulo da cama ao não reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Olhou ao redor até lembrar a onde estava, e só então, procurou uma cabeleira ruiva em algum lugar do quarto. Encontrou-o sentando em uma das janelas que dava para rua.

— _Bom dia._

— _Bom dia. —_ cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos da janela. Curiosa, Hinata se levantou e andou em direção a janela.

— _O que você está olhando? _

— _Nada. — _replicou, no entanto, a pequena percebeu que ele olhava para o parque onde algumas crianças brincavam com seus amigos; alguns pais observavam os filhos à distância.

— _Você quer brincar com eles? _

— _Não. — _indagou, fechando a expressão e cruzando os braços. — _Eles não gostam de mim, e eu também não gosto deles. _— proferiu num misto de raiva e magoa.

A menina não entendeu, já que estava costumada a brincar com seus amigos, arqueou as sobrancelhas. No entanto desistiu de qualquer pergunta que sua mente pudesse formular, segurou o braço do menino, e assim que ele lhe prestou atenção, indagou:

— _Eu gosto de você. Quer brigar comigo?_

**~X~**

Uma semana.

Era o tempo que havia se passado desde que seu pai a deixará ali. E embora gostasse da companhia do garoto ruivo, sentia falta de seus amigos, da sua escola, da sua cidade. E isso estava cada vez mais presente na face infantil.

E Gaara logo percebeu.

— _O que foi? _

— _Meu pai. _— foram as únicas palavras da menina. Mas fora o suficiente para o garoto entender. Ela sentia falta da família.

_Uma falta que ele não podia reparar ou sentir, pois nunca tivera uma. _

— _Ele não te esqueceu. — _replicou calmamente aquelas palavras que ele recitava para si; como um mantra. _— Não se preocupe, ele voltará. — _garantiu, mesmo desejando que isso nunca acontecesse.

Porém, um dia depois daquela conversa, o que Gaara temia aconteceu. Hiashi apareceu para levar Hinata.

— _Você vai embora, vai me esquecer. — _afirmou olhando nos olhos perolados da sua primeira, e possivelmente, única amiga.

E a menina balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.

— _Não. Eu jamais vou esquecer você. _

E muitos anos depois ela manteve a promessa. Podia não lembrar-lhe o nome, o formato do rosto ou de que país era. Mais ela sabia que ele existia e cada vez que via o mar verde límpido lembrava-se daqueles olhos, quando o outono chegava e as arvores tornavam vermelho-alaranjado, lembrava-se dos cabelos ruivos de tom inigualável e a cada sorriso do seu amigo loiro lembrava-se das tardes em que brincavam juntos e sorriam.

Para melhor ou para pior. Ela nunca se esqueceria desses pequenos detalhes.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Nuss! Passei um SUFOCO pra escrever essa fic. Pensei até que não ia dar tempo. Bem, quase não deu mesmo. Eu queria que fosse no universo de Naruto, e foi nisso que deu. E sobre o Gaara OCC, juro que não foi a minha intenção, mais nessa idade (eles têm 4 pra 5 anos - mais ou menos) eu acho que o ruivinho não era durão nem tinha tanta maldade. Ele nem convivia com as crianças da vila direito e a tragédia que foi a vida do ruivinho ainda não tinha acontecido. Espero que mesmo com todo esse sufoco a fic de pro gasto. Ela não foi betada, porque bem, eu terminei ela aos vinte segundos do primeiro tempo.

Ah! A música no começo da fic é do Roberto Carlos [Índia]

Mesmo assim obrigada.

Domingo, 31 de Julho de 2011


End file.
